Optical systems are applied to measure biological media for a variety of purposes. Some of these systems are used for biometric purposes, for example, to read fingerprints or perform retinal scans. There are also medical uses for optical systems such as measuring the pulse or blood oxygenation of a patient. Biological media is difficult to measure accurately.
Some of the optical systems attempt to mitigate the adverse effects of various artifacts at the optical interface to more accurately measure the biological media. Artifacts in biometric applications can result in false positive or negative results. Medical applications may have unacceptable error margins where the artifacts cannot be overcome.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.